Fingerpaint
by Sinclair San Tonava
Summary: Kankuro isn't making very many friends in daycare... until a particular baby sees him by himself and comes over with a little hand covered in purple paint. Kankuten oneshot


It was his first day at Konoha daycare. He had asked his father why they had gone all the way to Konoha and he had ansered, "There are no good daycares in The Hidden Sand, Kankuro. Besides, the Hidden Leaf are allies of ours. It's good that you get to know future ninja."

"Ya, Kanky," his sister Temari said mockingly, using that nickname that she knew he hated. "Daycare is fun! Of corse, it wont be as fun as Pre-school, but it'll still be fun!"

Kankuro pouted and slunk back in his carseat. He was 3, and Temari was only a year older than him! Why did he have to go to daycare when she got to go to shcool?

The building where the two siblings were to be for the next few days was a little builing with stone walls and green curtains. There was a big sign with words on it, but Kankuro couldnt read it. "This is the place, "his father said as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Temari cheerfully skipped in after him and Kankuro slowly walked in after her.

As soon as Temari walked in the door several little girls came up to her. They greeted her and they walked away together down a hall, out of sight.

Kankuro looked up at his father, gripping his loose fitting pants. His father watached Temari disapeared and then handed a lady at the desk in front of him Temari and Kankuro's bags. After signing a few papers he looked at Kankuro. "Goodbye, Kankuro," he said. "I'll be back in a few days."

Kankuro blinked and let go of his father's pants reluctantly as he walked away. He stood there for a momment until he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see the lady from behind the counter smiling down at him. She was holding a clipboard. "Hello, Kanky," she said. "Let me show you to the other children. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here!"

Kankuro nodded and took the lady's hand. She led him to a table with different colored shirts on it. "Pick a shirt and we'll put your name on it," the lady explained. "Then you can wear it around and everyone will know what to call you!"

Kankuro smiled. That did sound like fun. He picked out a beige T-shirt and sat in the chair in front of it.

"What a pretty color," the lady said, leaning down. "Is this the shirt you want?"

Kankuro nodded.

The lady smiled and wrote out several big letters on the shirt. "Now you can pick a color and trace the letters on the lines."

Kankuro immediatly grabbed the black paint and handed it to the lady. "You do it," he said sheepishly. "I dont like paint."

The lady took the paint and traced the letters. When she was done she put the cap on the paint and asked, "Do you want to decorate the shirt?"

Kankuro shook his head.

"All right then," the lady said. She made a hand sign. The shirt vibrated for a moment and then was still again. "Now the shirt is dry. Do you want to-"

Before she could finish Kankuro took the shirt and threw it on over the one he was already wearing. The lady smiled and walked away.

"Wait!" Kankuro called. The lady turned around. "Can I have my bag please?"

The lady smiled. "What good manors," she said, walking to a cubby and pulling out Kankuro's bag.

"Thank you," Kankuro said, grabbing his bag from her hand and running to a corner. He sat down and unzipped the bag. In a moment he found what he was looking for: a little puppet of a man. He saw a group of boys and went over to them. "Hey!" he called, "look what I can do!" The boys watched as Kankuro began to make the puppet dance.

As he stopped, they all burst out laughing. "I cant believe you play with dolls!" the boys taunted, pointing and continuing to laugh.

Kankuro felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "It's not a doll! It's a puppet-" he was drowned out my the boys laughing at him continuously louder.

Kankuro glared at them and walked away, holding his puppet. He loved his puppet and he didnt like it here at all. He wanted to go home. He found an empty corner and sat on the floor. It was going to be a very long summer. He began playing with his puppet by himself. It wasnt any fun.

Suddenly a little girl with brown hair tied up in two buns came up to him. He put down his puppet and looked at her. One of her hands was coverd in purple paint and she was smiling at him. She began painting his face with her finger. For some reason Kankuro did not stop her. It was the only attention that he had gotten except from the lady and it was very welcome, even if it was from a baby. As she backed away she plopped down next to him and began clapping her hands. He smiled. She giggled.

"Oh, dear, Tenten, dont do that to other kids!" Kankuro turned to see a different lady coming toward them. As she came near she scooped up the baby, Tenten and walked away. Tenten stuggled and then waved goodbye from over the lady's shoulder. Kankuro smiled and waved back. Maybe this wasnt such a bad place.

He got up off the ground and went to the boy's bathroom. He wanted to see what he looked like. When he saw himself in the mirror he laughed. He didnt look that bad. "That Tenten isnt a bad artist at all," he thought.

As he walked out of the bathroom the lady that had done his shirt came up to him. "Oh, Kanky, let's go get that paint off your face!" she said.

That was the last straw. "My name is Kankuro! Not Kanky! And I like the paint!" he yelled, stomping his foot.

The lady looked surprised. "All right," she said. "Who did it for you? Did you make a friend?"

Kankuro looked at the ground sheepishly. "Yes," he replied.

"Really? Who?"

"Tenten."

The lady laughed a little bit. "She is a cuty, that one."

Kankuro didnt look up.

"All right Kankuro, just tell me if you need anything. My name is Miss Tsunade."

"Ok," Kankuro replied, looking up. He walked away, back to his bag and puppet in the corner and sat down. He began making up a dance. Something that would make Tenten giggle.

**This is just a random idea I had that I thought was really cute... I'm not really a huge kankuten fan, and I see no logic behind the couple, but I like to do things like this, just for the fun of it I do the same thing in In Your Eyes with Sasuhina. review please!**


End file.
